We Go Together
by LookingforKayla
Summary: Story about Sandy and Danny after high school is over... they make their everyday lives work out.
1. Chapter 1

Sandy ran over when she saw Danny. He had just gotten off from another hard day at work, and she was more than anxious to see him again. She jumped into his arms, kicking her legs wildly in the air. "Danny, honey, how was work?" She fell back onto the pavement.

"Tough, as usual. Someone brought in a car that had broken taillights, and I couldn't find the same make." He picked up his suitcase, the brown leather accidentally bumping into his beautiful car, _Greased Lightning_. He continued into the house, not caring about anything other than the fact that his back hurt.

Sandy stood on the other side of the coffee table, opposite Danny. She saw how tired he was and felt bad for asking, but did anyways, "Hey, dear, um, you remember our friends Riz and Kenickie from Rydell?"

"Yeah... what about 'em?" Danny was already, clearly irritated by the conversation.

"Well, they called, and asked if they could come over. I told them sure, since we haven't seen them in two years. I was wondering if that was alright with you? I know you had a tough day, but maybe seeing our old friends will make it better." Sandy gave a cheery smile that quickly diminished when Danny mumbled under his breath.

Danny finally spoke, "Yeah that's fine. I'm going to go take a shower and change out of my work clothes. Are they eating supper?" He stood up and began to head towards the stairs.

"Yes. I'm making pork chops and rice with mashed potatoes. Sound alright?"

"Sounds great! I'm starved. Let me know when they get here." The talk of food seemed to brighten Danny's mood a bit more. Sandy knew she shouldn't take it out on herself that he was mad, but she couldn't help it. She felt like every little thing she did displeased him when he was like this.

She checked the oven, and saw that the pork chops were almost done. The rice had been done for about 10 minutes, sitting in the cold pot. The mashed potatoes were still cooking above a low flame. Sandy decided to be nice, and made Danny some warm tea.

Coming down the stairs a few minutes later wearing a black collared shirt, some black pants, and a red tie, Danny looked very nice. He plopped onto the couch, relaxing his arms before his guests came. Sandy suddenly walked in, carrying a cup of tea on a plate. "I made it just like you like it!" Her bright face lit up the room, but Danny still seemed to be upset.

"Thanks." He set the plate on the table, the cup untouched. Sandy sat beside him on their yellow love seat and began to sub his neck, "I know you had a tense day at work, but can you please be a bit more cheery... for me." She flipped her blonde hair and gave him an award winning smile.

"I know... I'm sorry. I will try dear." He returned the smile just as the doorbell rang. She hurriedly ran to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Riz! Kenickie, how are you? It's been so long!" Sandy was enthusiastic to begin the night. She smiled and welcomed them into her home.

Riz looked around at the tiny space. Sandy had insisted on getting yellow furniture and brown tables for their living room. The walls were also yellow, but of a different shade. Danny wasn't very appreciative of her purchase. Riz didn't seem to be either.

Riz wandered in, Kenickie holding her steady. Riz had decided to wear high red heels, tight pleather pants, and a red top. Kenickie was wearing his greasy T- Birds jacket. Danny had put his away in the closet years ago. Sandy had put her Pink Ladies shirt their too.

"Hey! Danny! How are ya?" Kenickie asked, plopping down next to Danny, continuing to chew on his toothpick. Danny spoke to him about the taillight problem he had at work, and Kenickie told him his ideas. Kenickie had gone to college to become a professional engineer. Danny had stayed at home, and worked at the local auto shop.

"Dinner is almost done Riz. How is the baby?" Sandy whispered, not wanting to interrupt the boys bonding moment.

"Well, technically, he is a toddler, but that's not important. He's fine... excited to be starting daycare in a few days. We have him at the babysitters now." Riz stared away, thinking of her adorable child. Sandy felt a hint of jealousy, but knew her time with children would come too.

"What did you name him? He was born last I heard of... Frenchy told..." Riz cut her off.

"We named him Dan." Riz smiled at Sandy. Sandy gave a gasp, and noticed Danny staring at her.

"Did you two not know? We named him after Kenickie's best friend. The only person who has always been there for him: Danny." Danny's jaw dropped.

"You did that, man?" Danny wondered. Kenick nodded, and they did a brotherly hug. The girls smiled at their loves.

"Everyone ready for dinner? I made pork chops with rice and mashed potatoes." Everyone nodded, and the girls wandered away to talk and make the table together in the kitchen.

"So have ya... had a tyke of your own yet?" Kenickie knew it might be a touchy subject and softened his tone of voice. He also lowered it so the girls wouldn't be able to hear.

"Not yet... don't tell Sandy, but the doc said that she probably isn't able to have one of her own. Something is wrong with her insides. I honestly have been trying to keep my distance, because I know she wants one, and I just don't want to tell her. Not yet. She can't have a baby; she would miscarry." Danny shook his head, pitying Sandy.

Kenickie slowly nodded, "I'm very sorry. Wish I could help you or something. Let me know if you ever need anything from us. Riz is usually at home with Dan and I am usually at work till 5."

"Thanks Kenick. You know, I've missed you two."

"Me too. In fact, I miss the whole group. I wonder how they are all doing. Do you or Sandy ever keep in contact with any of them?"

"Sandy still calls Frenchy, almost daily, and I work with Putzie. What about you guys?" Danny tried to look hopeful; maybe he could talk to his friends again.

"Nah... we have some phone numbers and I know where the boys work, but we never really talk. We were all YOUR friends, you know?" Danny nodded, realizing what he meant. He suddenly didn't want to be alone anymore.

Danny spoke up, "How about we go see what the food the looks like?"

"Great idea!" Kenickie hopped up, and Danny pushed himself off the couch. The boys wandered to the door that led to the kitchen, and opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the kitchen, the girls gave wide stares at the boys. Riz smiled, excited to be together after so many years. Riz didn't tend to smile; this happened to be a special occasion.

"The food is almost ready!" Sandy piped in cheerfully, ushering the two men to their assigned chairs. Danny noted that she placed them directly across from each other, at each of their tiny rectangular table. Sandy always had a way of placing people at the most awkward ends of the table.

Riz sat down, waiting for the oven to go off. Sandy continued to hustle around, always needing to have a purpose or excuse to look helpful.

The sun was beginning to set. The food was about to be served. Yet, somewhere deep inside, Sandy still felt anxious. Like she had forgotten something... something big. Sandy took a seat at the dining table and pressed her warm hands to her forehead.

"You 'kay Sandy?" Kenickie asked, genuinely concerned.

Sandy looked up and smiled at him, "Yeah... just... feeling a little forgetful. I feel like something important was today." She shook her head, trying to wake the memory or any remembrance of it.

"Um... well... WAIT! It was Frenchy's birthday today." Riz pointed her finger in the air, triumphant and not ready for anyone to tell her she was wrong. Rizzo always had a sort of power to her.

Sandy gasped. She had completely forgotten. The timer dinged. "Oh...well... I will call and apologize tomorrow, I guess. Time for dinner." Sandy grabbed the oven mitts and began to set up the table.

The night continued smoothly. Sandy was a great hostess and her friends wished to visit again, at the end of the night. Sandy smiled, glad that she was able to do something right that day. She wandered inside her home again, after seeing them off. She wrote herself a note to call Frenchy the next afternoon.

She crawled into bed that night, finding herself accepted into Danny's warm arms. She grinned, happy to be so snug. Life was comfortable for her... and she wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
